Aieleen
: Aieleen was a black she-cat with yellow eyes. : Aieleen was the first medicine cat of FieldClan, and one of five born to Murphy and Shay. She is the middle sister of Caspian, Molly, Caesy, and, Marcas. The she-cat and her family were born loners, however, after the death of their parents, most of them went separate ways. Aieleen, her sisters, and Caspian all stayed together and formed a new Clan. She also trained her niece, Niamh, to heal as well. Description Appearance : Aieleen was a she-cat of average size and stature, albeit a little more on the heavy side. She had a stockier build much like her father, with a rounded face and muzzle. Her ears were tall and pointed, and she also had large, oval-shaped paws. Aieleen had a short, thick coat. It had a slight sheen to it in a certain light, but, it had a rough texture to the touch. : The she-cat had a solid black coat. As she aged, Aieleen gained some grey flecks around her pelt, but, mainly around her muzzle. Arguably, her most striking feature was her eyes. They were a rich yellow colour and were almond-shaped. Character : She was meant to be a mother. Aieleen was a cat that was both sweet and harsh, but, she knew how to counter the two traits. She could be hard-handed when needed, but, she was always one to offer reassurance at the slightest sense of hesitance. The she-cat often didn't realise she was like this at the best of times as the behaviour would come naturally. A big part of her enjoyed teaching and supporting younger cats (she absolutely doted on Marcas). A smaller part of her also wished she could have her own, but, she never did indulge in her own desires much. Instead, she preferred to put the needs of others first, sometimes at her own infliction. : Drawing into this, Aieleen had a lot of difficulties in dealing with her own emotions. At times, she flat out ignored them and instead opted to help others. She had days where it was simply best to do nothing, as much as it hurt her to do so. Aieleen was the type of cat that always had to be doing something. Even if it was simply fiddling with moss or leaves, she had to keep herself and mind occupied. Abilities : Aieleen was always considered a quick and attentive learner. She picked up on things easily, and as she grew up this skill never left her. As FieldClan's first medicine cat, this skill was quite handy as she eventually taught other cats how to heal with native herbs. In her time, she was also considered quite a skilled healer considering all there was to work with was basic knowledge. As medicine cat, Aieleen did learn new things on how to heal other cats, and passed this knowledge onto her apprentice to ensure that the knowledge wouldn't go to waste. Biography Backstory : Aieleen, and her sisters, Molly and Caesy, were born to Murphy and Shay, an older couple of loners to the east of the territory that became the homeland of FieldClan. She had an older brother in Caspian, and eventually became the elder sister to Marcas, a few years later. The family were all close, and it is believed that all the children eventually left the nest, Caspian and his sisters all travelled away together, leaving their younger brother with their ageing parents. The five siblings all kept in contact as best as they could over the years, especially after the passing of Murphy and Shay. : As the four siblings travelled, they picked up passer-byes that were in need of help because travelling in a larger group was better than being alone. Eventually, Aieleen, her siblings, and their new companions would return to the territories where their home was. They returned only to find out that Marcas was missing and presumed deceased. Aieleen was deeply saddened by this news, but, looked out for her elder brother who hid his feelings from the rest of them. She was present when Caspian claimed their old home as new territory for their group, which would eventually be named FieldClan. : Aieleen at first considered being her brother's advisor when he took the role of leader. However, she felt that due to their close bond, she wouldn't be much help and instead suggested for him to name Molly as his helper, a role that would one day be known as deputy. As time passed, the Clan began to flourish and Aieleen found that she was much more useful when it came to tending to other cat's wounds. She became FieldClan's first healer and eventually taught her niece, Niamh, the art of healing as well. : Sadly, Aieleen was the last of the four siblings to pass. She saw all of them pass away from varying causes before she herself would succumb to old age. It is said that Aieleen never took a mate or had children of her own, as she viewed her niece and nephew as her own kits and was content with being her own cat. Cameos * FieldClan's History * Seven Devils (mentioned) Lineage Father: ::Murphy: Deceased; Residence unknown Mother: ::Shay: Deceased; Residence unknown Brothers: ::Caspian: Deceased; Residence unknown ::Marcas: Living Sisters: ::Molly: Deceased; Residence unknown ::Caesy: Deceased; Residence unknown Nephew: ::Fionn: Deceased; Residence unknown Niece: ::Niamh: Deceased; Residence unknown Relationships Family :Murphy & Shay :: :Caspian, Molly & Caesy :: :Marcas :: :Niamh & Fionn :: Images Life Image Pixels Aieleen.kitten.png|Kitten Aieleen.juvenile.png|Juvenile Aieleen.adult.png|Adult Category:She-cats